À la recherche du temps perdu
by Ullikumi
Summary: HP/SS - "C'était subtil. Mais subtil, Snape l'était aussi, alors il avait remarqué. Il n'avait aucune idée quant-à la manière de réagir. Quoiqu'il décide de faire, il se retrouverait impliqué. Et s'impliquer dans les plans de Potter n'était jamais une bonne idée." - Où quand Snape est entraîné par Harry dans la pire des galères...
1. Changement d'ère

**À la recherche du temps perdu :**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Changement d'ère :**_

* * *

C'était subtil.

Mais subtil, Snape l'était aussi. Alors il avait remarqué, malgré lui. Il était indécis quand à la conduite à tenir. Quoiqu'il décide de faire, il se retrouverait impliqué dans cette histoire. Et s'impliquer dans les plans de Potter n'était jamais une bonne idée.

D'autant plus que, pour une fois, le gamin la jouait fine, ce qui était de très mauvais augure.

S'il n'avait pas été habitué depuis des dizaines d'années à tout observer autour de lui, il n'aurait jamais repéré que quelque chose clochait chez le gamin. Mais à force de regards et de surveillances à distance, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter que Potter semblait soucieux.

Et qu'il passait bien trop souvent sa main autour de son cou. Détail futile, peut-être, mais avec le garçon rien n'était jamais laissé au hasard.

Il cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Sa curiosité allait le mener à sa perte, Snape le pressentait déjà.

Le professeur avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose quand l'impertinent Gryffondor avait cessé de répondre à ses piques. Chose qui l'avait profondément agacé, de prime abord. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on ignorait. Au début, il avait mis ça sur le compte d'un nouveau moyen pour Potter de le faire tourner en bourrique, mais non, le brun semblait ailleurs, comme détaché de son quotidien. En clair, il s'en foutait.

Il eut la preuve tangible d'un changement radical dans la personnalité du garçon quand celui-ci commença à s'éloigner de ses amis, presque imperceptiblement. Un Gryffondor solitaire, ça n'existait pas. Et un Gryffondor solitaire qui s'éclipsait en cachette de sa salle commune pour disparaître dans les couloirs sans raison et en dehors des heures du couvre-feu était encore moins probable.

Si encore Potter avait voulu emmerder son monde en bravant le règlement, il aurait pu comprendre. Mais non, Monsieur Potter rentrait toujours à l'heure...

Ses amis ne semblaient se rendre compte de rien. Personne ne voyait rien. Mais Snape devait admettre avec amertume qu'il ne restait plus grand monde pour voir quelque chose, aujourd'hui.

Sauf lui, il fallait croire.

Le maître des Potions se disait parfois qu'il était paranoïaque, mais il s'était fait à l'idée que c'était plutôt les autres qui étaient aveugles. Ou qui ne voulaient pas voir, en fait.

Cependant, trop de détails concordaient. Le garçon n'avait jamais eu prise sur ses émotions et pourtant il semblait tout mettre en œuvre pour rester neutre, alors même qu'il n'était plus censé devoir jouer un rôle. Incompréhensible.

Jamais il n'avait contrôlé ses émotions. Après la Bataille Finale, le garçon était tombé dans une étrange léthargie chargée d'une mélancolie profonde et qui avait inquiété tous ses proches. Et puis brusquement, deux mois plus tard, il avait retrouvé la joie de vivre comme elle s'en était allée. Et tout le monde s'était rassuré.

Ce n'était pas normal. Un être humain normal ne pouvait pas changer aussi radicalement d'humeur, du moins sans raison. Même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, Snape devait admettre que Potter était un être humain.

Normal, peut-être pas, cependant. Jamais rien n'était ordinaire avec le gamin. Ce n'était peut-être pas de sa faute à chaque fois, mais tout de même...

Quelque chose était en train de mal tourner chez Potter.

En ce début d'après-midi de Novembre, Snape se jura qu'il en saurait plus sur cette histoire. Non pas qu'il était inquiet.

Il en allait simplement de sa fierté personnelle.

* * *

Harry jeta un regard perçant autour de lui. Il ne voyait personne à l'horizon. Il balaya d'un regard nostalgique les silhouettes de Neville et Luna qui discutaient dans la bibliothèque. On pouvait les apercevoir par la fenêtre du couloir. Ils semblaient heureux, on sentait une alchimie parfaite entre eux, pratiquement palpable. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ses amis allaient lui manquer, un peu.

Mais pas plus que ceux qui lui manquaient déjà.

Bientôt, ses recherches toucheraient à leur fin et son projet pourrait se concrétiser. Deux mois qu'il travaillait avec acharnement pour peaufiner le moindre détail. Harry risquait gros, et il le savait. Mais il avait tant perdu les trois années précédentes qu'il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il pourrait perdre.

Il avait hésité, longtemps. Cependant rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre une vie normale. Un besoin fou d'évasion lui tordait les entrailles, il étouffait. Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait pensé faire le tour du monde.

Mais changer d'air n'aurait pas suffit, alors il avait décidé de changer d'époque.

Cette idée un peu tordue était venue subitement, un soir lorsqu'il rêvassait seul au square Grimaud dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Son parrain lui avait légué l'ancienne demeure des Blacks, entre autre. De toutes façons tous les héritiers possibles à la tête de la maison avaient péri lors de la guerre, il ne restait personne.

Bellatrix était morte de sa main. Narcissa Malfoy avait succombé à ses blessures aux côtés de son mari et Tonks était morte en même temps que Remus. Toute une génération avait été sacrifiée, et la suivante était orpheline ou enterrée. Même Drago était mort, laissant un étrange creux dans l'estomac d'Harry. Une drôle de sensation d'inachevé noyée bien vite par d'autres morts.

Rares était ceux qui avaient échappé aux horreurs des combats. Vers la fin, Harry s'était presque dit que se battre était devenu inutile.

Pourquoi risquer sa vie quand plus personne n'est là pour que ça en vaille la peine ? Même les ennemis étaient mort. Ne restait plus que lui et sa Némésis, dans un combat déloyal depuis le départ. Le Gryffondor pensait sincèrement qu'il allait y passer.

Il avait presque été déçu.

Et un beau jour, tout s'était fini. Brusquement. Harry s'était retrouvé comme un con au milieu des ruines du château, une baguette bien trop puissante pour lui entre les mains et le sang de son ennemi qui séchait sous ses ongles. Souillé à jamais.

Il avait transplanné au square et y était resté quelques temps. La raison officielle était qu'il prenait des vacances -bien méritées selon tous- mais la raison officieuse était bien moins rose. Le Gryffondor se sentait coincé. La volonté de se battre qui l'avait toujours fait tenir s'était envolée si brusquement qu'il s'était retrouvé, bras ballants, allongé sur le lit de Sirius dans une chambre poussiéreuse sans vraiment prendre le temps de comprendre pourquoi.

C'est alors que son regard était tombé sur une chaîne qui luisait doucement, à la lueur du soleil couchant qui brillait au travers des carreaux sales. Elle était accrochée à un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, et Harry se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu la remarquer avant.

Elle était son rayon à lui. Le dernier cadeau de Sirius. Un cadeau pas vraiment voulu, sans doute. Mais un cadeau quand même.

Un accio informulé plus tard, il était assis sur un coussin en plein milieu de la pièce et fixait l'objet d'un regard sceptique. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça...

Même pour une antique famille comme celle des Blacks, posséder un retourneur de temps était chose inédite. Interdite, même.

Un objet si rare, si dangereux..

Harry ferma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit, confiant.

Cette fois-ci, il avait un but.

Et plus personne pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

* * *

« L'usage de retourneur de temps est interdit depuis le dix-huitième colloque des sorciers en 1954 suite aux conséquences désastreuse du voyage accidentel du jeune Daniel Holmes (13 ans au moment des faits). Manipuler le temps est au-delà des compétences d'un sorcier et l'on considère désormais cela comme un acte de même gravité qu'un crime contre l'humanité. Les sanctions pour ces crimes sont votées par la Cour Internationale du Droit des Sorciers (CIDS). Le ministère de la magie est le seul organisme ayant le pouvoir de délivrer un permis de voyageur sous conditions extrêmement restrictives (voir article 4)».

Le brun reposa lentement le livre sur le sol.

C'était illégal. Il en était plus que conscient. Les paradoxes temporels étaient tellement indomptables que même les plus grands chercheurs sorciers en la matière n'avaient réussi à saisir qu'un centième de centième des subtilités des méandres des années.

La légende disait que Merlin lui-même n'en saisissait les subtilités. Si seulement il avait existé.

On avait théorisé les espaces spatio-temporel comme un enchaînement de couches qui se touchaient sans se rejoindre. Des pans d'univers qui se rencontraient mais dans lesquels l'homme n'avait pas de prise. Autant dire qu'on ne savait rien et que c'était une part de la magie qui ne serait sans doute jamais maîtrisée. Les voyages de quelques heures étaient exceptionnellement autorisés, mais seul un fou se risquerait à sauter le pas sur plusieurs décennies.

Mais Harry était fou. Ou du moins follement inconscient.

Pas une seule fois l'idée de renoncer à son entreprise ne se fit ressentir. Pas une seule fois Harry n'hésita, même un peu.

Il avait arrêté sa destination sur le Londres moldu des années 50. Pas trop loin pour ne pas être dépaysé, mais pas trop proche non plus. Juste avant l'âge d'or de l'économie mondiale. Il ne voulait en aucun cas influer le cours des événements de son époque, et revenir à un temps où il était déjà né lui aurait semblé bizarre.

Le pire aurait été de croiser des proches qu'il avait perdu. Il n'aurait pas supporté.

La tentation serait dure de rejoindre son monde et de sauver les morts dans le passé, mais il tiendrait.

Du moins l'espérait-il.

* * *

Snape pistait Harry depuis une semaine et n'ignorait désormais plus une seule minute de l'emploi du temps de son élève.

Désormais, plus de place au doute. Le Gryffondor manigançait quelque chose. Et ça semblait énorme.

Tous les soirs vers 19h30, à la fin du repas, il s'éclipsait dans un couloir du cinquième étage et Severus perdait sa trace pendant au moins deux heures. La Salle-sur-Demande. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, il devait admettre que le gamin n'était pas idiot, puisque quoi que formulait le maître des potions pour le retrouver, il ne parvenait pas à rejoindre le Gryffondor dans la pièce qu'il avait demandé.

Même le « Je veux une salle où Harry Potter se cache » ne fonctionnait pas.

Vers 23h, le brun ressortait de nulle-part, l'air satisfait, et partait se coucher.

Le seul indice que Severus possédait, c'était cette fameuse main qui traînait beaucoup trop au niveau de son cou. Là était le nœud du problème. Le professeur sentait au fond de lui que s'il n'agissait pas dans les jours à venir, il serait trop tard.

Il était temps de réfléchir à un plan.

Son premier objectif était simple, trouver ce que le gosse manigançait. La première solution qu'il avait envisagée, le suivre, ne semblait pas concluante. Aussi devait-il trouver une autre méthode.

Il avait remarqué un mois auparavant que le brun semblait bizarrement assidu à la bibliothèque. Sur le coup, cela l'avait surpris mais sans plus. Aujourd'hui, Snape se demandait si cela n'était pas lié au comportement anormal du jeune homme.

Peut-être pouvait il creuser de ce côté là.

Le soir-même, alors que le garçon était enfermé dans la salle-sur-demande, Severus se retrouva le nez plongé dans le registre des empreints de la bibliothèque. Il eut du mal à trouver la fiche de Potter puisqu'elle s'était perdue au fond d'un carton. Visiblement hormi son zèle extraordinaire du début d'année, il n'avait jamais été un assidu de la bibliothèque.

Finalement, une fois qu'il eut mis la main dessus, il écarquilla les yeux.

« Potter, mais quel débile celui-là ! » Hurla-t-il.

Un première année qui passait par là failli s'évanouir de peur.

* * *

Encore une petite semaine...

Juste une petite semaine.

Harry avait déjà vidé les trois-quarts de son compte Gringotts et la fortune qu'il avait amassée (et qu'il portait en permanence sur lui) était largement suffisante pour lui permettre de vivre confortablement, d'autant plus que l'argent avait une autre valeur à l'époque. Longtemps, il s'était dit qu'il repartirait de zéro, puis le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'héritier à qui sa fortune put servir l'avait rattrapée.

Hors de question que ces gallions finissent dans les poches du Ministère ou bien dans celle d'un illustre inconnu, ce qui arriverait inévitablement.

Il avait acheté pour une fortune un sac sans fond sur le chemin de Traverse et l'avait rempli de vêtements et d'objets utile en tous genres. Tente, téléphone, boites de conserve, portauloins, médicaments... Tout au long de sa démarche, il avait pensé constamment à Hermione et à son sac à main si utile lors de leur chasse aux horcruxes. Il tentait de faire aussi bien qu'elle.

Il avait même brassé ses propres potions de soin, c'est peu dire.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il s'était enfermé dans la salle-sur-demande, le retourneur de temps posé en évidence devant lui, pour lui rappeler quel était son but. Son sac de voyage était posé à sa droite et de nombreux livres d'histoire (sorciers comme moldus) étaient ouverts sur un grand bureau.

Harry n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, pour une fois. Son regard tomba sur un chapitre d'un des livres qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

"Le grand smog de 1952 : histoire d'une pollution modlue à haute échelle".

Il continua sa lecture paisiblement, ignorant la tempête qui s'approchait de plus en plus vite.

Un Gryffondor ne pouvait pas tout prévoir.

* * *

Snape avait couru.

Cette phrase seule aurait suffit à faire paniquer plus d'un vétéran de la Grande Guerre.

Il avait couru puis s'était arrêté brusquement, le souffle court, devant le pan de mur qui cachait l'entrée de la mystérieuse pièce et se creusait les méninges. Il fallait être efficace. Ce n'était pas un gamin qui allait lui damer le pion en logique, tout de même ?

Soudain, l'illumination se fit dans son esprit. Potter voulait de la discrétion ?

« Je veux un endroit où personne ne me trouvera » pensa le professeur en marchant trois fois devant le mur de briques grises.

C'était simple. Tellement simple qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Typiquement Potterien.

Il se figea une demi-seconde, indécis, avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte et de débouler comme une furie dans la pièce.

* * *

La porte vînt s'écraser avec fracas sur le mur du bureau. Les épaules de l'élève comploteur tressautèrent sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

Le premier réflexe d'Harry fut de faire volte face brusquement. Dans son élan, il glissa de son fauteuil et atterri les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol carrelé.

Son deuxième réflexe fut de hurler de terreur devant le regard furieux de Snape, fixé sur lui.

Finalement, son instinct de survie reprit le dessus et il attrapa son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule. Sa baguette au poing, il dirigea sa main libre sur le bijou qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau.

Mais Snape était rapide, et Harry l'avait sous-estimé.

Le reste se passa comme au ralenti pour les deux hommes. Bien des années plus tard, ils furent encore capables de raconter très précisément l'instant même où leurs doigts touchèrent le métal curieusement tiède du retourneur de temps.

Harry tira la chaine à lui tandis que Snape faisait de même de son côté. Elle était trop solide pour se casser, alors les insultes ne tardèrent pas. Il fallait un vainqueur...

« Potter, donnez-moi ça tout de suite ! Vous êtes un crétin congénital et inconscient ! »

« Il est à moi » répliqua l'élève, furieux.

Le doigt de Snape dérapa sur le sablier.

Qui tourna une fois, puis deux.

Harry arrêta de compter après trois, mais il était déjà trop tard pour réagir.

Il sentit un tourbillon immense l'aspirer à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Ils disparurent.

* * *

 _Me voici de retour (oui, déjà, je pète la forme en ce moment) pour un gros gros projet... Je publierai sans doute un chapitre toute les semaines (où toutes les deux semaines si je ne tiens pas le rythme). Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle contiendra en tout (pour l'instant j'en suis à 3, mais à terme on devrait atteindre une petite dizaine)._

 _Ce chapitre n'en est pas vraiment un, mais il était indispensable pour moi de poser un petit cadre. Si vous avez des suggestions à m'apporter, elles sont évidemment les bienvenues =) Le premier "vrai" chapitre sera donc publié très bientôt. Cette semaine, probablement. Vous pouvez toujours me dire quel jour vous arrange, je n'ai personnellement pas de préférence._

 _Merci pour les retours que vous m'avez laissé pour "le Refuge" et pour "Le vingt-deuxième carnet". Cette dernière, principalement, me tenait beaucoup à cœur. Vraiment, vous sous-estimez la joie que vos retours m'apportent. C'est une chose de savoir qu'on est lu, c'en est une autre que de savoir qui nous lit, vous voyez ?_

 _Bref, je vous retrouve tout bientôt pour la suite (ou plutôt, le début) de l'aventure de nos deux héros. Un indice ? Tout ne se passe pas exactement comme Harry l'avait prévu. N'oubliez pas qui sont les Blacks._

 _Croyez-moi, je vais leur en faire baver !_

 _Ullikumi_


	2. Ère viciée

**À la recherche du temps perdu :**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : ère viciée :**_

* * *

Snape flottait.

Un mal de tête fulgurant lui transperçait les tempes. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il se réveilla, dans un premier temps. Papillonnant des yeux, il avisa le décor étrange qui l'entourait et roula brusquement sur le côté gauche pour éviter la petite Citroën qui lui fonçait dessus. Il rampa vers le bord de la chaussée, hagard, le cœur battant au même rythme que sa respiration sifflante.

Elle n'était pas passée loin celle-là.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et un léger pli vint barrer son front. Bordel, cette voiture datait au moins des années 50 et semblait flambant neuve. Comme la suivante. Et celle d'après.

Il se releva péniblement en s'appuyant sur les pavés irréguliers de la route qu'il avait la drôle d'impression de ne pas toucher. Ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais. Pas seulement à cause de l'air étrangement brumeux, non. Si seulement.

C'est lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur les passants au look étrange qui marchaient sur le trottoir que le sang du professeur se figea pour de bon dans ses veines.

Putain.

Il ne bougea même pas lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui l'idiot qui sortait de l'inconscience dans un froissement de tissus, lui aussi au milieu de la rue. Qu'il se démerde, et s'il se faisait écraser c'était tant mieux. Sur le coup, il se fit simplement la réflexion que c'était étrange que personne ne les fixe avec insistance, vu leur attitude et leur habillement bizarre, mais son attention fut vite accaparée par le crétin de Gryffondor à cause de qui tout était arrivé.

« Hein ? » Balbutia Harry en regardant autour de lui, un peu perdu. Le gamin avait l'air confus, presque plus idiot que d'ordinaire. Un instant, Snape eut pitié du garçon, mais ce sentiment s'enfuit à toutes jambes quand l'adulte se souvînt que la seule raison de sa présence dans cet univers inconnu était la connerie de son élève. Ses pupilles s'obscurcirent soudain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Continua Harry. Il fit l'erreur de se rapprocher du maître des Potions, ne remarquant pas la colère de celui-ci.

Dès qu'il fut à sa portée, dans un mouvement précis et rapide, Snape lui envoya son poing dans la gueule. Le bruit de la collision provoqua un frisson incontrôlable chez lui. Une déferlante de satisfaction.

Harry ne mit que quelques secondes à réagir. Depuis le temps que la tension entre Snape et lui menaçait d'exploser, c'était presque un réflexe naturel. Ni une ni deux, il se redressa d'un bond et agrippa les cheveux du professeur, en arrachant une bonne poignée qui finit par s'échouer sur le sol. Snape le prit par les épaules et lui envoya un coup de genou puissant entre les jambes.

« Espèce de connard » Cria Harry, crispant ses bras sur son entrejambe en feu. La douleur était indescriptible.

Plié en deux mais plus énervé que jamais, il envoya son coude sur l'arête du nez de l'aîné qui craqua bizarrement.

« Enfoiré! » Hurla Snape, portant sa main sur son visage qui commençait à se couvrir de sang épais.

Ils prirent un pas de distance et se fixaient en chien de faïence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent pendant quelques instants. La douleur avait anesthésié le combat.

Frapper avait fait du bien au professeur. Il en rêvait depuis longtemps. Cela lui avait permis de se libérer du stress et de la fureur totale qui l'avaient engloutis à son réveil, une fois passée la confusion. Et puis voir le stupide Gryffondor sautiller sur place en se tenant les couilles était une vision paradisiaque.

Harry se rapprocha, menaçant, mais Snape leva la main.

« Suffit » Ordonna-t-il. Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et assassiner un élève n'était pas vraiment dans son code de déontologie.

Son adversaire s'immobilisa brusquement et observa, soucieux, le paysage qui l'entourait. Même ce crétin avait du remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Pas très vif, mais au moins un minimum lucide, c'était du Potter tout craché.

« Snape ? » Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se taire, pensa Snape.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, trop occupé à analyser le décor. Cette brume étrange qui recouvrait tout, cette absence d'odeur et de bruit quotidiens. Ils existaient sans exister. Ils ne faisaient que voir, au fond.

« Snape ? » La voix semblait gorgée de panique.

Il se tourna vers le brun et leva un sourcil.

« Je ne sens rien. Je n'entends rien. Tout est trop silencieux.»

Snape ne releva pas l'évidence. C'était vrai. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, quelque chose avait du mal tourner.

Ils n'avaient pas voyagé dans le temps, en tous cas pas complètement. Il allait vérifier ça tout de suite. Le professeur se dirigea vers un homme qui allait vers eux et tenta de le retenir par l'épaule. Il frémit quand sa main traversa le corps de l'inconnu sans le toucher, confirmant ses craintes et celles, naissantes, de son cadet. Il n'avait même pas senti un effleurement.

Harry fit de même et tenta de parler à une passante. Elle poursuivit son chemin sans le voir, sans même ralentir.

« Ok, nous avons un problème » Fit Harry.

Le maître des Potions ne répondit rien.

Mais son regard était tellement mauvais qu'Harry comprit qu'il allait se prendre une raclée avant même que l'idée de le frapper n'atteigne le cerveau de Snape.

* * *

« Je pense qu'on est morts » Chuchota le garçon.

Snape le dévisagea, le regard toujours embué de colère. Vivement le jour où Potter apprendrait à se taire. Il se rasséréna un peu en avisant la silhouette alanguie du jeune homme qui comprimait sa joue, une grimace d'inconfort plaquée sur les lèvres. Au moins le petit con avait mal autant que lui était furieux.

Le professeur eut un mouvement de recul quand son élève se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient étrangement ternes. Potter ne semblait pas vraiment effrayé ni même concerné par son sort. Ça, c'était angoissant. Peut-être même plus que l'étrange monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Lui n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement...

Un Potter fataliste, et puis quoi encore.

« Racontez pas de connerie. Même l'enfer ne peut pas ressembler à ça. » Marmonna le professeur en pointant du menton l'élève et lui.

Huis clos étrange que celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient enfermés.

Après quelques expérimentations, il avait confirmé sa première impression. En théorie, ils étaient bien retournés dans les années 50, peut-être un peu après. Sauf qu'en pratique, c'était plus compliqué que ça. Ils n'avaient aucune prise avec la réalité dans laquelle ils étaient tombés. Aucun moyen d'interagir avec ce qui les entourait. Ils touchaient sans toucher, voyaient derrière un gros nuage de brouillard. Même l'air était vide : ni sec ni humide, ni chaud ni froid, sans odeur. Le plus angoissant était le silence, infini, qui les entourait.

La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient entendre, sentir ou toucher c'était eux même et l'autre.

Encore plus dérangeant, du point de vue de Snape.

Il était seul, et son unique point d'ancrage dans une réalité lointaine était Potter. Il ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

Potter qui était d'ailleurs occupé à farfouiller dans un étrange sac à dos noir depuis plus de cinq minutes. Il esquissa soudain une mimique triomphante et en extirpa une énorme trousse noire. Le garçon en sortit deux flacons qu'il avala cul-sec avant de soupirer d'aise.

Snape haussa un sourcil puis regarda ailleurs, tentant d'oublier la présence du Gryffondor à deux mètres de lui et d'évacuer sa frustration de le voir satisfait.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son aîné. Il l'avait sacrément amoché au niveau du nez, mais pas autant que le professeur ne l'avait abîmé au niveau des côtes et du visage, cependant. Snape était plus costaud que lui, sans son acharnement il se serait fait complètement laminer. Il jeta un œil dans la trousse et sortit un flacon rempli à moitié d'un liquide épais et brunâtre. Après tout, pourquoi pas... Regarder les gens avoir mal n'était pas exactement quelque chose qui lui plaisait. C'était pour son confort à lui, pas pour l'autre.

Il glissa lentement jusqu'à se retrouver à trois mètres de son professeur et posa le flacon devant celui-ci avant de se détourner.

Snape fit semblant de ne rien voir. Ce fut seulement lorsque le garçon eut reculé qu'il se retourna vers l'objet posé à sa droite.

Il prit le flacon dans ses mains, fit sauter le bouchon et renifla l'odeur. Crocs de serpent, épines de porc-épic et limaces à cornes... Une potion de soin. Il leva le flacon et agita doucement le liquide, testant sa couleur et sa texture. Tout semblait être correct. Il but la potion et se sentit instantanément mieux. Il s'arrêta de cogiter quelques instants pour profiter de l'absence de douleur au niveau de son nez.

Puis il balança le flacon vide sur le crâne du brun qui se retourna et lui adressa un doigt d'honneur. Snape ricana.

« Pour une fois, vous n'êtes pas si inutile, Potter. Comme quoi quand vous voulez, vous pouvez faire des efforts pour vous organiser » Fit-il en tendant l'index vers le sac à dos.

Harry baissa son doigt, interloqué.

Ça ressemblait furieusement à un compliment.

Snape dut le remarquer, parce qu'il sembla plus encore en colère un bref instant.

* * *

Harry commençait à perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace. Il caressait compulsivement les lanières de son sac à dos dans l'espoir que ça suffirait à le rasséréner. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible, puisqu'il sentait le tissus rugueux de la lanière frotter contre sa paume. Snape semblait gérer la situation bien mieux que lui, restant assis calmement, visiblement occupé à réfléchir depuis quelques heures. Ce type n'était vraiment pas normal.

De son côté, le schéma de pensée du professeur était on ne peut plus logique. Pour comprendre comment sortir de ce merdier, il fallait commencer par chercher pourquoi ils s'y trouvaient. Et c'était précisément à ce stade de réflexion que l'homme se trouvait. Soit le problème venait de la façon dont ils avaient utilisé le retourneur de temps (ce qui ne l'aurait pas surpris outre mesure), soit du retourneur de temps lui-même. Ce point en particulier intriguait beaucoup Severus, par divers aspects. D'ailleurs, comment Potter avait pu trouver un objet aussi rare ? Et où était-il maintenant ?

Jusque-là, il n'avait pas vraiment pris garde au devenir de l'artefact. Il avait été bien trop préoccupé par ce qui arrivait que pour penser de façon cohérente. Mais désormais, il fallait se reprendre.

Il regarda le dos de son élève qui agitait la main frénétiquement sur un morceau de tissus. Mon dieu comme cela l'emmerdait... Il allait devoir communiquer avec Potter.

Il était temps de se calmer et de commencer à agir, s'encouragea-t-il, déterminé.

Il se leva, ses muscles ankylosés grimaçants, et s'étira de tout son long tandis que Potter avait cessé de bouger.

« Potter, vous avez le retourneur ? »

Le garçon sursauta visiblement et pivota vers l'aîné comme si sa vie en dépendait. Apparemment, l'objet était sortit de la tête de Potter aussi.

« Non, et vous ? »

Snape secoua la tête. Il regarda autour de lui et se rapprocha de l'endroit où ils étaient tous les deux tombés. Ce fut le Gryffondor qui remarqua le premier l'éclat brillant déchirer le brouillard.

Il bondit en même temps que Snape, mais le professeur avait de l'avance, cette fois.

« Ah non, Potter. Une fois pas deux. » Dit le maître des Potions, moqueur, en portant la chaîne hors de la portée du garçon plus petit que lui. Celui-ci abandonna assez vite. De toutes façons il valait peut–être mieux laisser Snape gérer si ça lui chantait.

Il était fatigué. Dans leur brouillard, le temps s'écoulait, confus. Il n'avait pas faim, pas soif, ni froid, ni chaud.

Rien, juste le vide. Et cette drôle de fatigue qui lui vrillait les entrailles.

Il pouvait presque ressentir la chaleur de Snape qui se réfractait dans la brume. Cette constatation le rendait plus maussade encore. Jamais dans toute sa scolarité il n'avait été plus conscient de la présence de l'autre à ces côtés, pourtant dieu sait qu'il l'avait côtoyé. Il reprit la lanière de son sac dans un mouvement sec et la tritura nerveusement.

« Potter, où avez-vous trouvé ce retourneur ? » Demanda le maître des Potions à Harry. Celui-ci leva la tête et regarda le professeur.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? » Marmonna-t-il.

Il capitula face au regard impérieux de Snape.

« Au square Grimmaud. Dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. » Lâcha-t-il.

L'homme eut la décence de ne pas commenter tout de suite. Après tout, le cabot était quand même mort, et c'était visiblement un point sensible pour le brun. Le Gryffondor s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et posa son menton sur ses genoux.

Snape fit couler la chaîne brillante entre ses doigts pâles et tiqua à l'écho de ses propres pensées. Brillante, oui. Trop, même... Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie se disperser en petits éclats dans l'air. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de tenir un retourneur entre ses mains, mais la saveur de la magie de celui-ci était comme corrompue.

« Il est sous un charme. » Dit Snape à lui même.

L'élève sursauta.

« Quoi ? » Balbutia-t-il.

Snape fut encore agacé. Il revenait sur ce qu'il avait dit quelques heures auparavant. Potter ne savait pas être organisé, même quand il voulait. La première chose à vérifier avant de faire une connerie aussi monumentale que celle de voyager dans le temps aurait été le retourneur. Pour toute personne dotée d'un tant soit peu d'intelligence, du moins.

Mais non. Potter n'en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête.

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi en trouvant cet objet chez les Blacks ? C'est une des plus antique famille versée dans la magie noire ! Tout dans cette maison en est imprégné !» Snape s'emporta puis fut soudain las. Il se laissa couler sur le sol, toujours comme en apesanteur et soupira profondément.

Lui qui avait espéré enfin un peu de repos... Il était épuisé de devoir toujours se battre. Tellement épuisé. Cette fois, c'était peut-être la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase de son flegme.

D'autant plus qu'il sentait que Potter n'allait pas bien, mais surtout que lui-même n'était pas en état de supporter les états d'âme de Potter en plus des siens.

C'était trop lui demander.

Et puis, ce petit con n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même.

* * *

Potter s'était endormi et Snape avait calculé qu'ils étaient dans cet ailleurs depuis au moins une vingtaine d'heures. Derrière la brume, le soleil s'était levé alors qu'ils étaient arrivés vers midi. Il perdait peu à peu la notion du temps en plus de celle des sens.

Il n'avait pas faim non plus. Il hésitait quant-à la façon dont il devait interpréter cela. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin de dormir non plus. C'était comme si le temps avait cessé de s'écouler.

Et pourtant dans la rue qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté, la vie continuait. Les passants se succédaient, les voitures passaient en trombe, soulevant parfois des gerbes d'eau de pluie sur le trottoir. Le professeur observait avec un certain détachement le quotidien de ces inconnus.

Il avait mal à la tête d'avoir trop réfléchi.

Quand Potter commença à remuer, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'essayer de dormir un peu. Il avait beau ne pas se sentir fatigué, une petite sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal. Surtout si ça pouvait lui permettre de ne pas voir Potter pendant quelques heures.

De toutes façons ils semblaient partis pour un bout de temps.

* * *

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Snape eut l'impression que quelques secondes à peine venaient de s'écouler. Il mit quelques secondes à trouver le courage de se lever. Enfin, de se mettre en position verticale par rapport à ce qui semblait être le sol.

Il sentait comme un froid glacial en lui, irréel, irrationnel. Paradoxalement, le manque de matière commençait à lui peser de plus en plus fort. Il allait finir par devenir dingue si rien ne se passait.

Il ressentit un contentement étrange en croisant les yeux de son cadet. Potter semblait s'être reprit un peu, et Snape ne parvenait pas à trancher si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il ne promettait rien si l'idiot ouvrait trop son clapet.

« J'ai réfléchi » Déclara le Gryffondor.

Le professeur eut un sourire mauvais. « Pas trop mal à la tête ? »

Le visage du gamin se ferma. « Très drôle. J'ai réfléchi à propos de tout ça.» Il fit un geste vague de la main « Peut être qu'on pourrait essayer de faire de la magie pour voir si ça marche... ».

Severus se sentit idiot. À vrai dire, il n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette une fois en toutes ces heures. Il s'était bien ramolli en quelques mois.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé pendant que je dormais ? » Demanda l'aîné.

« J'ai un peu peur. »

Snape, contrairement à d'habitude ne dit rien. Un sorcier privé de sa magie était comme demi-mort, lui-même anticipait douloureusement.

« Sortez votre baguette, Potter» Le jeune obtempéra « Lancez le premier sort qui vous passe par la tête. Sauf un sort d'attaque, bien sûr, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans un avenir proche. »

Harry roula des yeux.

Snape sortit sa baguette en même temps que Snape.

« À trois ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait l'incertitude.

Le maître des potions plissa les yeux. « Ok. »

« Un... Deux... Trois » Les mots étaient timides, le timbre de voix fragile, mais le mouvement de baguette décidé.

« Lumos » Dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Dans le brouillard, deux lumières blanches déchirèrent le gris.

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**

 _(mon dieu, ça fait tellement suspens comme phrase, j'aime bien)_


End file.
